For you, I present, My black symphony
by Druella Sofia
Summary: Hanya dengan membaca tulisanku, hanya dengan mendengarkan syair-syair yang ku tulis untukmu, kau akan mengetahui perasaannya. Dan mungkin, kau akan menyesali, menyadari dan merindukan sesuatu yang telah tiada untuk selamanya dan tak dapat tergantikan./RnR?/Summary perhaps not really good, but please look at the content inside! :)


**All Charachter belongs to our queen J.K Rowling**

**I take no material/profit on this fic, just for entertain readers only.**

**A lot of mistake such as typo, EYD, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Gelapnya malam menelan bayanganku di ruangan ini. Meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku terbaring di dengan tubuh rapuh ini, dengan jiwaku yang rapuh ini. Ku tutup mataku. Kembali terbayang wajahmu yang bersinar, cantik dan menawan. Ku lukiskan kau bersama ku, di sisiku yang mampu merubah dunia ku yang hancur. Setiap kali ku ingin selalu dekat dengan mu. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu caranya bagaimana. Yang ku tahu untuk menarik perhatianmu adalah mengejek rambut mu, mengejek keturunan darahmu dan apapapun ku lakukan untuk membuatmu tertarik padaku, berbicara padaku walaupun aku tahu hanya kebencian yang kau simpan untukku.

Setiap hari selalu ku pikirkan tentang mu, tentang dirimu. Cinta terlarang ini tumbuh begitu saja dalam hati terdalam ku. Kau tumbuhkan perasaan itu saat kau peduli tentangku ketika Hippogrif itu menyakiti ku. Aku kagum padamu atas semua nilai perfek yang kau dapat, hidup yang bebas dan ceria. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu saat kau juga memukul wajahku sampai aku merasakan malu yang sungguh besar. Harga diriku telah kau lukai, tapi untuk sekejap aku tak peduli. Karena aku ternyata telah jatuh ke dalam pesona dirimu ketika kau memukul ku.

Aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku. Mengapa harus dirimu? Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepadamu? Orang yang jelas sungguh terlarang di dunia ku untuk ku cintai. Tapi, di hati ini telah jelas ku ukir namamu. Jantung ini berdegup untukmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Bahkan jika kematian yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya. Terdengar gilakah?

Aku hampir selalu di buat gila oleh mu. Setiap dalam tidurku, kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Kau selalu ada dalam setiap denyut nadi ku. Tapi, aku pun selalu bertanya. Apakah aku ada dalam mimpimu? Apakah namaku juga kau tulis dalam hatimu?

Di saat-saat yang tersulit, di saat gelap dan jiwaku tersesat dalam gelapnya dunia, selalu ku putar melodi dan alunan sendu ku. Di saat hujan dan petir, ku renungkan kehidupanku yang ku pikir sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Musik-musik sendu, bertemakan gelap, menggambarkan jiwaku dan hatiku yang rapuh. Dan aku tahu, aku tak pernah ada dalam hidup mu. Aku tak pernah ada dalam hatimu.

Aku menuliskan syair-syair gelap. Aku menulisan syair tentang mu. Tentang betapa terlarangnya kita untuk saling mencintai. Kebencian mu untuk ku adalah satu-satunya afeksi yang tetap membuatku ingin hidup di dunia yang rusak ini. Ku merangkai nada-nada mistis tuk lukiskan keperihan hatiku yang tak akan pernah orang lain mengerti. Kau pun tak akan pernah merasakannya.

Sejak aku memulai masa sekolah ku. Aku memulai begitu banyak mimpi, ambisi dan membentuk karakter yang telah Ayahku ajarkan padaku. Ku tumpuk, ku bangun impian, harapan dengan semua ambisi-ambisi ku sebagai keturunan darah murni. Hidupku telah tertulis, di dedikasikan untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain. Untuk memuja orang yang bahkan tak ingin ku puja. Untuk menjadi penjahat yang hati ku tak pernah menginginkannya. Untuk menyembunyikan dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ku. Untuk menjadi seorang penguasa. Untuk menjadi budak. Dan aku di tuntut untuk bangga akan takdir yang telah di paksa tertuliskan untuk ku.

Saat-saat terdamai dalam hati ku adalah ketika turunnya hujan. Ketika musim gugur. Ketika bulan menerangi kamarku yang gelap. Dan di temani oleh secangkir cokelat panas dan api unggun. Box musik yang selalu ku dengarkan selalu menenangkan ku juga. Begitu pun dengan senyum mu, mata cokelat hangat mu, tawa renyah mu yang bagaikan melodi kebahagiaan untuk hati ku yang rusak ini.

Hati ini telah mati begitu lama. Dan kau memberikan sedikit cahaya dan sedikit jahitan untuk menghidupkan kembali diriku yang telah lama terbaring mati.

Tapi, setiap kali aku tahu bahwa semua tatapan cinta itu, semua tawa itu, semua tentang mu bukan untukku telah menghancurkan hati ku kembali. Di balik semua dinginnya wajahku, di balik kasarnya diriku, aku hanyalah lelaki yang tak punya daya apapun. Aku hanyalah lelaki lemah, lelaki rapuh dan melankolis.

Semua perjuangan hidupku hanya sebagai bentuk bahwa aku kuat untuk bertahan. Perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang ku lakukan hanya untuk ibu ku, ayah dan... kau.

Ketika aku menginjak enam belas tahun. Masa tersuram ku. Aku di tugaskan untuk membunuh orang paling terhebat dan yang diam-diam ku hormati juga. Aku ingin menolak, tapi tak bisa. Aku ingin memilih, tapi aku selalu tak punya pilihan. Dan ketika aku gagal, aku menangis sendirian di atas menara sekolah. Ku lihat rasi bintang itu menyinari mata kelabu ku.

Ketika aku di sana, kau datang menghampiri ku. Kau tak bertanya, tapi kau memeluk tubuhku yang ringkih ini. Rasa sakit di kulit pucat ku tak ku rasa. Tubuh hangatmu menghangatkan ku yang sedingin es ini. Selalu ku ingat harum rambut cokelat madu mu yang indah, mata hazel besar yang indah itu, senyum yang pengertian itu. Semuanya betapa indah namun menyakitkan pula. Dan di sana lah juga ku mulai membuang semua mimpi dan ambisi ku yang telah kubangun sejak dahulu. Untuk mendapatkan hatimu, mendapatkan diri mu. Ku ceritakan juga kepadamu cerita-cerita kelam ku selama ini. Bagaimana aku di siksa saat aku gagal. Bagaimana terbuang dan kecilnya diriku ini. Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku yang keras ini. Ku abaikan harga diriku yang terlampau tinggi. Ku rendahkan diriku tuk menyentuh hatimu. Ku ceritakan padamu semua mimpi ku, semua senandung sendu ku. Ku berikan kotak box yang berbentuk seperti replika tempat sirkus. Jika kau buka tutupnya, maka kau akan mendengar syair-syair yang ku tulis selama ini.

Tapi, aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh hatimu. Aku terlalu dingin untuk mu. Aku telah menyakiti mu berulang kali—bahkan—beribu kali. Dan aku tahu, hati mu hanya untuk dia, sang pahlawan dunia. Lelaki hangat dan berperasaan, mempunyai apa yang tidak aku punya. Lelaki berambut merah dengan bintik di wajahnya. Lelaki yang selalu ku hina juga. Dia memiliki keluarga bahagia, kehangatan, kecerian dan dia mampu membahagiankan mu, mewujudkan impian mu yang mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa.

Dan kini, aku telah mengetahui di mana aku akan merasa sepenuhnya berdamai. Tapi aku tahu, aku bahkan tak akan pernah damai di mana pun. Tetapi, di dimensi lain itu lah, aku dapat melihat mu sebebasnya. Menyentuhmu ketika kau tertidur walaupun aku terasa begitu dingin dan mati rasa. Dan di sana lah, cinta abadi ku untuk mu akan selalu tumbuh setiap saat. Nama mu tetap akan selalu ada dalam setiap napas ku, langkah ku. Walaupun suatu saat nanti, ketika aku ada di dimensi lain itu aku tidak sebetulnya bernapas dan melangkah. Dan diriku, akan selalu ada untukmu, sepanjang hidupmu untuk menjadi malaikat penjagamu, walau kau tak tahu.

Tetapi, jika suatu hari kau mendengar berita kepergianku, aku yakin kau bahkan tak akan tahu ataupun kau tak akan peduli. Tapi tak apa-apa untuk ku. Asalkan kau bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia. Jangan mencariku atau menangisi apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang tak dapat kau lakukan. Sudah cukup aku saja yang menghabiskan hidupku dengan ratapan dan tangisan. Tapi, aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah mencari dan menangis untuk ku.

_I love you, Hermione Granger. Forever, and always will in my heart._

* * *

><p>Di ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan sebuah kotak musik tersimpan di atas grand piano hitam, yang kini tengah memainkan lagunya.<p>

_Hari ini Wiltshire tengah hujan_

_Dalam ruangan gelap ini ku tuliskan rangkaian kata_

_Dariku, manusia yang tak pernah mempunyai pilihan_

_Dan ku persembahkan untumu, putri yang selalu ku impikan_

_Telah ku lukiskan dalam harapanku,_

_Kau dan aku bersama di dunia ku,_

_Telah ku ukir, namamu dalam hati ku,_

_Namun aku tahu, aku tak pernah ada dalam hatimu._

_Ku tulis notasi sendu setiap malam_

_Yang menyembunyikan bayangan ku_

_Meninggalkan kusendirian dengan cahaya redup lilin_

_Ku buang ambisi dan impian ku hanya untuk mu_

_Ku abaikan harga diriku tuk dapatkan mu_

_Rindu dan Cinta_

_Menyakiti hati yang telah mati _

_Kau hidupkan lagi diriku dengan kebencian dan semangatmu_

_Ku bisikan cerita kelam ku kepadamu_

_Di bawah rembulan dan rasi bintang_

_Kau raih tubuhku yang ringkih _

_Dan meninggalkan perasaan yang mendalam dalam hatiku_

_Di dalam jiwaku yang tersesat_

_Telah ku lakukan segalanya untuk mu_

_Tapi kau tak pernah mendengar teriakan hatiku_

_Ku tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh hati mu._

_Dan kini kau tak perlu mencari dan melihatku kembali,_

_Karena ku telah kembali ke dalam damai._

_To my unreached beloved,_

_I'll always love you till the end of time_

_The song under the rain always reminds me of you_

_And in my peace i'll love you forever_

_To protect you, love you, and wait you here_

_And stay with me in another dimension._

_My beloved Hermione Granger,_

_Here I am, Draco Malfoy, sing you my heart song_

_Don't you cry. I'm here for you, and always will._

_I wish you happiness with your true love._

Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh ke atas barisan tuts piano. Gadis berambut ikal dan berwarna cokelat madu itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Sebuah jurnal tipis itu dan box musik yang selalu ia putar kini benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Ia tak pernah tahu isi hati lelaki jangkung, pirang dan pucat itu. Ia baru tahu segala yang telah ia lalui dalam hidupnya ketika ia menangis di menara astronomi. Ia pikir, Draco hanya butuh seorang teman. Ia salah, ternyata sudah lama sang Malfoy terakhir itu sudah sangat lama mencintainya. Hermione selalu mengeluh kesah menanyakan kemana cinta sejatinya, di mana pangerannya. Tetapi ia di tutup pikiran dan hatinya oleh ambisi dan kesibukan dunia. Ia menyesal tak mampu melihat cinta sejati itu. Ia sibuk dengan Ron dan yang ia asumsikan sebagai cinta sejatinya dan satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya ia salah, Draco Malfoy lah yang sebenarnya sudah menyayangi dan mencintainya. Bahkan ia menuliskan syair itu untuknya. Setiap jurnalnya tertulis mengenai dirinya atau kepedihan hatinya yang selalu kalut dan kacau. Jika Harry adalah _the boy-who-live_, maka Draco adalah _the boy-who-have-no-choice _.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? 2 tahun sudah berlalu. Tetesan air mata itu tak ada gunanya lagi tapi hanya ratapan penyesalan dan kehancuran saja. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang berarti. Andai ia tak di butakan oleh kebencian terhadapnya. Pasti kini ia dapat memeluk dan membahagiakannya. Ia sudah mempunyai Ron sekarang. Tapi hatinya tetap selalu hampa dan kosong. Apa yang sudah terjadi tak dapat di ambil dan di ulang kembali. Selama hidupnya hanya ada penyesalan dan kebahagiaan yang pahit. Berpura-pura dan merasakan cinta sejati yang terlambat. Ia tak bisa mengejar dan mendapatkan kembali Draco Malfoy. Sang pangeran Malfoy terakhir tak dapat ia dapatkan kembali. Walau begitu, namanya selalu ada dalam hatinya, dalam mimpinya dan ia akan menemuinya suatu hari nanti. Di dimensi yang lain, yang damai, yang seperti Draco ceritakan. Ke damaian abadi—

—kematian.

**-THE END-**


End file.
